Horror movies are bad for children
by dafuq-is-this
Summary: what?...ghost?


SHI: Another oneshot story… Sorry for the OOCness, and…

SHI: Another oneshot story… Sorry for the OOCness, and…

whatever.

DISCLAIMER: MWAHAHAHAH! I own Deathnote! I own all of Deathnote characters!! –laugh maniacally-

Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba: -death glare-

Um…er…okay…I d-don't own Deathnote… -runs-

* * *

HORROR MOVIES ARE BAD FOR CHILDREN

It was a stormy night at Whammy's house. Rain fell so heavily. The night was dark, as dark as the deepest well. It looked like black paint running down a canvas. All children in the orphanage were sleeping in their room.

Yes, all children.

Except…

Mello and Matt.

--MELLO AND MATT'S ROOM--

"Hey Matt,"

The 10 years old blonde boy sat on the couch eating his chocolate bar and the younger boy sat at the other side of the room sitting in front of a TV screen and DVD player. He was watching some horror movies.

…Stormy night.

What a perfect time to watching those movies.

"Matt!" the blonde repeated.

"W-what?" the redhead replied, still looking at TV screen, not at the older boy. He looked serious.

"What time is it?" As the blonde asked to him, Matt checked his watch that placed near his Nintendo DS.

"It's 11.57p.m." He looked at TV screen again.

"Turn off the light and TV, Matt." Mello yawned. "I want to sleep."

"What? But I can't sleep!" Matt protested.

Mello rolled his eyes. "I SAID TURN OFF!" He stared at his roommate who was hugging a pillow and watched that –stupid- horror movie seriously. "…heh, you're scared, aren't you?"

Matt didn't answer.

_(--She dug deeper into the frosty earth with her bare hands. Suddenly, she felt something soft but cold. She shone her torch at the muddy earth. And then she looked down at the gruesome sight. It was a head! Human head! Then… a cold hand grabbed her leg._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"--)_

Suddenly, the lights went out as they heard a loud sound of thunder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Matt screamed in horror. In situation like that all he saw was only black, black and black. Everything was pitch black.

"What the hell! STOP SCREAMED LIKE THAT!!" Now he was sure that Matt was scared. Scared, because of that –stupid- horror movie.

"I can't see anything!"

"Geez, of course, dumbass. It's too dark. Damn, I can't find my chocolates!"

"Hello?! Where are you, Mel? --AGH! SOMETHING TOUCHED MY ASS!"

"That was my hand! I was looking for my chocolates. It was on the carpet."

CRASH.

"What was that?"

"YOU STEPPED ON MY CHOCOLATE"

"Oops"

Matt searched over and then realized that a bit of moonlight came over the room as he heard a sound of door. "Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

Mello stopped walking then glanced at the redhead. "Huh? I'm going to the kitchen. I want to get some candles…and OF COURSE CHOCOLATES."

Matt pulled his roommate's shirt and turned on his 'Puppy Eyes' Mode. "Don't leave me," he blinked. "…I'm scared."

Mello rolled his eyes again.

"What if there was a ghost in the corner of this room? What if there was a monster under the bed? What if there was a corpse inside that box? What if there was a zombie or vampire watching me from that window? What if there w--"

"—what if there was a damage in your brain cell? THERE IS NO SUCH THINGS, STUPID! Ghosts, monsters or whatever it is aren't real. They're only exist in movies. Got it?! Now get off. I need chocolates before I go to bed."

"So, you sleep with chocolate?"

Mello can't help but slapped his own forehead.

* * *

They walked along in one of orphanage's hallways. It's dark, quiet, and only sound of storm they could hear. Mello walked slowly, followed by the redhead. Suddenly, Mello stopped.

"Why the hell must you bring that thing?" Mello asked to matt who was bought his DS.

"I can't leave it," Matt hugged his 'lovely' portable videogame."What if the monster from under bed stole it?!" Monster? He thought monster would steal it? Great. That was effect of watching those movies.

"Duh," Mello paused. "-one, I already said that, GHOSTS OR MONSTERS AREN'T REAL. –two, MONSTERS DON'T PLAY VIDEOGAMES. –three, I DON'T BELIEVE IN GHOST OR WHATEVER IT IS. So, STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT!"

"But who knows—"

"Whatever"

They started walking to the kitchen again.

TAP. TAP.

TAP. TAP.

_tap tap tap_

"That's funny, Matt."

"What?"

"That sounds, you made it just like there was someone else behind you. Ha… ha… You freaked me out!" Mello laughed.

"But I didn't do anything."

TAP. TAP.

TAP. TAP.

_tap tap tap_

They were silent for a moment. Chills ran up the blonde's spines. Matt's legs started shaking.

"O-okay, ignore that." Mello said as he walked again, tried to ignore that creepy sound.

TAP. TAP.

TAP. TAP.

_tap tap tap_

"Damn. Not again!"

TAP. TAP.

TAP. TAP.

_tap tap tap_

Mello stopped again. He turned back, sensing that Matt hadn't moved. "What's wrong?" Matt didn't answer. He didn't move, staring at the end of hallway.

"M-mel, what's that?" He finally spoke, as his finger pointed at somewhere.

"What?" Mello looked over, trying to focus, then he froze. He saw something gruesome. He couldn't see it clearly, but he was sure that the 'mysterious creature' was pale, extremely pale, all white, its hand covered by red liquid, and looked like a dead human.

…JUST LIKE A GHOST IN ONE OF HORROR MOVIES HE HAD WATCHED!

Mello's eyes opened wider. The next thing that came was scream. Yes, he, Mello, screamed in horror then burst up and ran out from that place, back into the room as fast as possible.

Matt fainted.

While the 'ghost' twirled his hair, then cleaned up strawberry jam that covered his right hand.

"Is there anything scary?"

…Maybe Roger was right. Horror movies are bad for children.

* * *

SHI: XD

Poor Matt and mello.

By the way, it based on true story, Mello and Matt as my younger brother and sister, Near as… ME! Mwahahahahah XD (but off course they weren't run or faint)

Okay… review please…

And let me know if there's any mistake or error grammatical.

Yay yay.


End file.
